jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Jedi
Änderungen vom 8. Juni 2006, 15:55 Macht-Benutzer: Ein Jedi ist ja nicht nur empfänglich für die Macht, sondern kann sie auch nutzen. Und Macht-Benutzer bedeutet beides. Der Begriff ist vllt nicht so bekannt, aber im Englischen scheint er gebräuchlich zu sein. Grundprinzipien: Die vier Grundprinzipien werden so in The New Essential Chronology genannt. Dort steht "Die Macht-Benutzer von Tython gründeten den Jedi-Orden als eine Geselschaft von '' 'frommen' (klösterlichen/mönchigen, engl.: monastic)'' Kriegern, die den Prinzipien von Harmonie, Wissen, Gelassenheit und Frieden folgen." Desshalb und weil Gerechtigkeit ja was ziemlich relatives ist, sollte es imho bei den vieren bleiben. Und da diese Gründung auf einen Konflikt mit dunklen Jedi folgte, habe ich die Formulierung "zu ihren Grundprinzipien gemacht haben" gewählt. Die Tython-Leute haben diese Grundprinzipien angenommen und so den bekannten Jedi-Orden gegründet. Außerdem sind dies DIE Grundprinzipien und zählen nicht nur zu ihnen. Letzteres würde ja bedeuten (oder zumindest suggerieren), dass sie nur ein Teil der Grundprinzipien sind. Alter und neuer Orden: Es sollte zu beidem einen Artikel geben, da sie sich von einander unterscheiden. Unter Jedi-Orden sollten sie dann beide in dessen Geschichte zusammengefasst sein, so wie es auch den Artikel Padawan gibt, obwohl der Begriff in Jedi erklärt wird. Das erleichtert auch das Schreiben von Artikeln, die sich auf den Orden beziehen, wenn man einfach vom alten und neuen Orden sprechen kann, anstatt immer von "dem Orden von 25.000 v.Y. bis 19 VSY" oder "dem Orden von Luke Skywalker" oder ähnlichem. Obi-Wan K. 18:33, 8. Jun 2006 (CEST) War Anakin erstes und einziges Ratsmitglied ohne Meistertitel? Aber Anakin ist nicht der einzige nicht-Jedi-Meister im Rat denn da ist noch Ki-Adi-Mundi, der ist auch kein Jedi Meister. -- OOM-14, 26. Juni 2006 :Lt. Episode III ist Anakin der erste Jedi, der ohne den Rang eines Meisters in den Hohen Rat aufgenommen wird. Dass Ki-Adi-Mundi kein Meister gewesen sein soll, muss daher korrigiert werden. --Premia 23:37, 28. Jun 2006 (CEST) :: aber es wurde nich korrigiert: Es ist offiziell, dass Ki-Adi-Mundi kein Meister war, als er in den Rat aufgenommen wurde. Anakin hat einfach Schwachsinn erzählt, sei es, weil er es nicht besser wusste, sei es, weil er meinte, dass zu dem Zeitpunkt alle Jedi im Rat Meister waren, sei es, weil er einfach auch Meister sein wollte. Er war nicht der erste, Ende. -- Badehaubendealer 16:02, 29. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::Nun - laut starwars.com wurde das erste Mal von Ki-Adi-Mundi zur Zeit der Schlacht von Naboo (32 VSY) als Meister gesprochen. Allerdings kann ich zwischen den Zeilen nicht herauslesen, ob er vor oder nach der Meisterernennung in den Rat aufgenommen wurde oder erst danach.... In Episode III beschwert sich Anakin Skywalker bei Obi-Wan Kenobi mit den Worten: "So etwas hats noch nie gegeben!" Ob dies nun schwachsinniges Gefasel von Anakin sein sollte, sollte erstmal belegt werden bevor hier ein Ende der Diskussion gesetzt wird! --Steffen Gebhart 22:35, 2. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::Ich glaube, auch schonmal gehört zu haben, dass Ki-Adi-Mundi als Ritter in den Rat kam. Ich weiß aber nichtmehr, wo. Anakins Aussage gegenüber Obi-Wan ist nun kein Beweis dagegen. Entweder er wußte nichts davon, oder man hat bei Ki-Adi-Mundi eine Ausnahme gemacht, sodass Anakin ihn dabei nicht beachtete. Der darf ja auch sonst alles, aufgrund seiner Spezies durfte er ja auch heiraten. Es könnte auch sein, dass Ki-Adi-Mundi nicht die selbe Art Ratsmitglied war, wie Anakin, zumindest, als er in den Rat kam. Schließlich gibt es drei verschiedene Ratsmitgieder. Wäre aber schön, wenn jemand Klarheit schaffen könnte. -- Obi-Wan K. 23:43, 2. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::::Ki-Adi-Mundi war noch KEIN Jedi-Ritter als er in den Rat aufgenammen wurde.Im Buch„Star Wars-Die Illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga“sthet(Zitat):„...Noch kein Jedi ist Ki-Adi-Mundi,der einzige Ritter im Rat.“Ausserdem steht in dem Buch„Star Wars-Episoden I-VI Das Kompendium“(Zitat):„Ki-Adi-Mundi:Ein Jedi-RITTER von der ... ...wurde erst kürzlich in den Rat aufgenommen...“Also war Anakin nicht der erste Ritter im Rat,was wiederum bedeutet,dass er Bullshit gelabert hat.Im übrigen waren Ki-Adi-Mundi und Anakin beide Langzeitmitglieder. Jooruz C'Baotth 17:25, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Was? Ki-Adi-Mundi war kein Jedi, als er in den Rat der Jedi aufgenommen wurde dennoch Jedi-Ritter? Wie kann man Jedi-Ritter sein, ohne Jedi zu sein? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:47, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) Oh kacka...da habe ich mich wohl verschrieben!!!Sry!!!Benutzer:Jooruz C'Baotth 19:35, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) 19:34, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ehe bei den Jedis Ich habe mich mit dem Thema noch nicht so beschäftigt und vielleicht steht die Antwort schon irgendwo, aber: Soweit ich weiß waren Jedis in früheren Zeiten verheiratet, sogar miteinander. Gegen Ende der alten Republik ist es Jedis jedoch untersagt, überhaupt zu heiraten, deshalb tut es Anakin heimlich. * Wann wurde die Ehe von Jedis untersagt? * Warum? Vielleicht weiß das jemand, Danke!--Schwertträger 13:10, 22. Dez 2006 (CET) Wahrscheinlich ist ein Grund, wie bei katholischen Priestern dass die nicht heiraten dürfen weil es sie ablenkt. Noch ein Grund ist, Weil enge Bindung zu Furcht vorm Verlust führt, Furcht wird zu Wut, Wut zu Hass, Hass der Weg zur dunklen Seite der Macht ist. Den Satz habe ich irgendwo gelesen. Aber die Jedis des neuen Ordens dürfen ja wieder heiraten. Luke zum Beispiel.--Opi-Wann Knobi 18:45, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) schick gesagt Opi-Wann ich denke auch das es mit der Abhänigkeit zu einer Person zu tun hat die ist ja auch verboten Jango 17:20, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich bin der Ansicht, dass Jedi nicht heiraten durften, weil durch eine Ehe sie Gefühle zu sehr zulassen. Die Gefühle führen sehr leicht zur dunklen Seite. kleine (bekannte) ausnahme: Ki-Adi-Mundi durfte heiraten und kinder haben, da sonst seine Rasse ausgestorben wäre, der rat wusste aber davon. Dabei ging es aber nur um die Fortpflanzung und nicht um Gefühle (irgendwie hart). Es kam trotzdem oft vor, dass Jedi untereinander starke gefühle zueinander hegten. Kit Fisto 21:10, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST), bearbeitet am 21:35, 2. Jul. 2009 (CEST) @ Opi-Wannn: Dieser Satz ist in leicht abgewandelter Form einer der Gründe, weshalb Anakin in Episode I ursprünglich nicht ausgebildet werden soll. Yoda sagt "Große Furcht ich in dir spüre." Anakin: "Was hat den das damit zu tun?" Yoda: "Einfach alles: Furcht führt zu Wut, Wut führt zu Hass und Hass führt zu unsäglichem Leid." Wie man wissen sollte, ist Hass und vor allem Leid der Weg zur Dunklen Seite. Gruß --Simpsons3 22:19, 7. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Frage Also ich finde es ziemlich blöd das zu gut wie jeder link der mit Jedi zu tun hat zu diesem Artikel führt. Ich finde man sollte zu jedem einen Artikel haben. Beispielsweise Jedi-Ritter, ich bin der Meinung die haben einen eigenen Artikel verdient. Aber wenn da jemand was dagegen hat könnt ihr das ruhig sagen Boba 16:58, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Die Weiterleitung von Jedi-Ritter zu Jedi war nur eine vorläufige Lösung, weil in diesem Artikel ursprünglich auch die Ränge erklärt wurden. Jedi-Ritter sollen genauso ihren eigenen Artikel bekommen, wie die Meister und Padawane. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 14:49, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Warum gab es eigentlich nur zur zeit des Alten Jedi-Ordens "nur" 9000 Jedi bei ungefähr einer Trillionen Lebewesen in der Galaxie (Zahl geschätzt) wenn man sie z.B in gruppen ausgebildet hätte wie im Neuen hätte man sie ncht zu diesen Corps schiken müssen dan hätte es bestimmt locker 100000 Jedi gegebn und sie hätten sich besser gegen die Klone und Palpatin verteidigen könne also ich find diese Richtlinen das Alten Ordens viel zu komplieziert was meint ihr Darth Revan Feuerroter Teufel 17:39, 28. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Weil so was nicht möglich war weil es freiwilig gescha ob eine amilie ihr Kind zu den Jedi gab und dan musten sie ja bis 13 ein Meister finde und nicht jeder Jedi nahm sich ein Padawan usw verstehst du :::JEDI HAT JA IHRE EIGENE REGELN ZUM LEBEN WAS IST DEN JETZT MIT DINGEN ANDERER SPEZIES Z.B. GAND DIE DURFTEN JA NUR ALS "FINDER" PRONOMEN BENUTZEN UND SONST IN DRITTER PERSON ÜBER SICH REDEN GALT DAS DAN AUCH FÜR DIE JEDI ODER WAR JEGLICHE TRADITION EINER SPEZIES BEI DEN JEDI UNTERSAGT UND NUR DIE JEDI LEHREN GALTEN(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.232.44.83 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 17. Jan. 2009, 17:14:57) ::::Tja Captn Capslock, normalerweise kommen Jedi in sehr jungen Jahren zum Orden, sodass sie die Traditionen ihres Volkes meist gar nicht mitnehmen konnten, weil sie noch zu jung dafür waren. Das beschriebene Beispiel mit den Gand dürfte hingegen kein Problem sein, wieso sollte ein Jedi nicht von sich in der dritten Person sprechen dürfen?. Pandora Diskussion 18:29, 17. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::::Was in 3 Teufels namen bedeutet Captin Capslock meine leute und ich wurde schon öfter so genannt was soll die Scheiße ich warne euch ist das eine Beleidigung beschwer ich mich :::::P.S. Von dir Modi will ich dazu keine anwort du nervst schon genug kümmer dich lieber um deine Artikel ::::::Wenn du schon häufiger so genannt wurdest, würd ich mir Gedanken machen... CapsLock ist die Feststelltaste. Einen ganzen Text in Grossbuchstaben zu schreiben ist mit lautem Geschrei gleichzusetzen und damit höchst unhöflich. Und du musst hier keine der aktivsten Benutzer beleidigen. Manche Benutzer versuchen eben hier Ordnung zu halten. Pandora Diskussion 19:04, 17. Jan. 2009 (CET) Gesandte, Wächter und Hüter Ich finde, wir sollten diese Ränge besser in einer Unterkategorie "Geschichte" beschreiben, da es diese Einteilung nur ca 4000 VSY gegeben hat. Die einzige mir bekannte Quelle, in der diese Spezialisierungen eines Jedi beschrieben werden, ist Kotor, und in der neuen Zeit gibt es - meiner Meinung nach - zu viele Hinweise, dass diese EInteilung aufgehoben wurde: *In der Schlacht von Geonosis sieht man, wenn man mal von Mace Windu absieht, nur grüne und blaue Lichtschwerter. Entweder gabs zu dieser Zeit keine Wächter, oder es hielt sich keiner mehr so recht an die Farbgebung. *Alle, die nicht Ritter, Jüngling, Padawan oder titellos sind, sind Meister. Laut Artikel gab es in den Klonkriegen wieder mehr Waffenmeister und Wachmänner, aber weder in den Filmen noch in einer anderen mir bekannten Quelle aus der Epoche wurden sie erwähnt. *Die Macht wird in den Filmen meist weniger stark benutzt als in Kotor. Reine Machtkämpfe wären wohl nach einer Zeit recht langweilig, wenn man keine Rotunde hat, die man dabei auseinander nehmen kann. Daher setzt man außerhalb von den Spielen eher auf das Lichtschwert als auf die Macht, wobei die Meister recht benachteiligt wären. Sind sie aber nicht, wenn man sich mal Mace Windu, Yoda und Co. ansieht. Im Zeitalter der Klonkriege existiert diese Einteilung meiner Meinung nach also nicht mehr. --Q. G. Jinn 21:41, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich halte allgemein wenig von dieser Einteilung, da es meiner Meinung nach nur eine Einteilung für ein Spiel ist, welches Abwechslung bringen soll...ich will darüber jetzt keine große Diskussion starten (s. Diskussion:Imperiale Stabgranaten), aber ich trenne einige Sachen aus Spielen durchaus von den Filmen, da sich die Spielemacher sicher nicht viele Gedanken dabei gemacht haben. Du könntest mit deiner Theorie aber durchaus recht haben;-) Darth Tobi 17:53, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Hmm und ich dachte, ich wäre der einzige, der das so sieht... Hab das bisher auch nur in Kotor gesehen. Und da musste man ja irgendwas machen, weil es ist ja ein Rollenspiel, und da muss es ja verschiedene Rollen geben...Pandora Diskussion 18:39, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) Lesenswert-Abstimmung Dezember 2007 (nicht bestanden) * : Ich finde der Artikel hat sich die Lesenswert Auszeichnung verdient. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 13:23, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Ich glaub da geht noch mehr--Yoda41 Admin 14:58, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : So ist es. 16:59, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Der Artikel ist für meine Begriffe weder sonderlich ansprechend, noch hat er eine gute Gliederung. Inhaltlich wäre außerdem sicher noch mehr drin. Kyle 18:07, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Wo ist die Geschichte? Ein wichtiger Punkt ist komplett ausgelassen worden! Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 22:16, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Also da gibt es bestimmt noch mehr, allein über die Geschichte der Jedi könnte man Seiten von Text erzeugen. Außerdem ist der Artikel schlecht zu lesen: kurze Abschnitte und mehrere Aufzählungen. MfG - Cody 07:29, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Hehe, das find ich lustig, ich war mit dem Artikel wegen meiner kurzen Abwesenheit nicht fertig gewesen und Jaden hat sich auch nicht gerade oft blicken lassen, der sollte nämlich noch fast doppelt so lang werden... Nichts für ungut Gree aber der ist so noch nicht fertig. Dark Lord Disku 10:52, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Den Artikel sollte sich ein Experte (Ben? Bild:;-).gif) einmal vornehmen und komplett neu überarbeiten. Lieben Gruß, General Bel Iblis Besucht doch Winter 12:59, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) * :Die Geschichte fehlt,deshalb gibts von mir ein Kontra. MfG,Jooruz C'Baotth 17:11, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Eigentlich schade, aber was soll man machen?--Opi-Wann Knobi 18:40, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET) In der jetzigen Form anscheinend nicht lesenswert. Vielleicht kümmert sich ja mal jemand in Zukunft darum. 00:03, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) Jedi/Yedi Hi Leute, warum wird in manchen Büchern von Y''edi und nicht von ''J''edi gesprochen? Gilt beides oder ist das ein Schreibfehler? MfG+MdMmes,Jooruz C'Baotth 18:37, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Von welchen Büchern redest du? Das ist offensichtlich ein Fehler. 18:54, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Hi Ben Kenobi, ::Ich rede von Star Wars-Die Illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga(welche vor fehlern leider nur strotzt,was in diesem Zusammenhang aber nicht sein muss),sowie einigen Quzbüchern(''Das Jahrtausendquiz;Ultimate Quiz6(beide nicht mehr die jüngsten(1990/2000) ::MfG+MdMmds,Jooruz C'Baotth 19:19, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) * Ja, das ist ein ziemlich beliebter Fehler. Ich hab schon oft (im Internet) gesehen, dass jemand Jedi mit Y und dafür Yoda mit J schreibt. ;) Liegt vielleicht an der Ähnlichkeit zum Wort Yeti. Aber es ist auf jeden Fall nur ein Fehler und keine zweite gültige Variante von Jedi. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 14:36, 29. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Hi, :::Danke für die beantwortung der Frage,THX :::MfG+MdMmes,Jooruz C'Baotth 14:53, 29. Jan. 2008 (CET) Anzahl? Wieviele Jedis gab es zurzeit der Klonkriege? Sooooo viele solte es ja nicht geben oder,weil wenn man überlegt das die Ausbildung so lange gedauert hat und das nicht jeder zum Jedi ausgebildet werden kann. :Ich glaub ich hab mal irgendwo in der Jedipedia gelesen das es um die 9100 waren von den ungefähr 250 die Order 66 überlebt haben.Ich hoffe ich konnte dir weiterhelfen.MFG 80.128.87.212 22:15, 13. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::bei Alter Jedi-Orden wurde diese frage auch diskutiert mit anderen ergebnissen. Kit Fisto21:39, 2. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Liste von bekannten Jedi In dem Artikel über die Sith ist eine Liste von bekannten Sith. Ich bin dafür das man eine Liste von bekannten Jedi auch hier einfügt. Ich wäre bereit eine solche Liste zu machen, aber ich wollte mir erst einmal noch andere Meinungen einholen. Also wie denkt ihr über eine Liste von bekannten Jedi?--Anakin27 17:29, 15. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Nein, eine solche Liste würde viel zu lang werden, dafür gibt es auserdem ja schon eine Kategorie, wo alle drinstehen (und das sind derzeit fast 450). Auserdem bräuchte Jeder Jedi wieder eine Quelle, wodurch die Liste der Quellenagaben zu lang werden würde. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:34, 15. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Tut mir leid mir war nicht bewusst, dass es so viele bekannte Jedi gibt und auch nicht das es schon eine Kategorie darüben gibt. Wie heißt diese?--Anakin27 19:58, 15. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Kategorie:Jedi. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:28, 15. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Piloten War ein Jedi dadurch, dass er ein Jedi war, automatisch auch begabt, einen Raumjäger zu steuern oder war es von Jedi zu Jedi unterschiedlich? Wurde ihnen in ihrer Ausbildung beigebracht, ein Raumschiff zu steuern? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 20:02, 2. Jul. 2008 (Diskussion) 84.163.42.176) :Es gab Jedi die waren gute Piloten und welche die waren schlechte Piloten. Grade in den neueren Romane waren aber wohl alle Jedi auch gleichzeitig super Piloten... Pandora Diskussion 11:18, 22. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich denke, das alle Jedi gute Piloten sind. Natürlich gibt es unter den Jedi dann auch gute und shclechte Piloten, trotzdem denk ich, dass schlechte Jedi-Piloten besser waren als gute Normale-Piloten. Die Jedi hatten ja immer leichte Visionen von der Zukunft, was auch ihren Kampf so schnell machte. Ihre Reaktion war sehr stark und noch durch die Macht gestärkt. Wenn die Macht ihnen ermöglicht, einen Kampf zu führen, dem ein "normales" lebewesen nie folgen könnte, wieso können sie dass dann nich auch in einem Flieger? Kit Fisto20:56, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) Mantel wer stellt überhaupt diese schicken jedimantel her wie ihn obiwan und viele andere jedis tragen (ihr wisst schon, diesen braunen) denn ich habe auch schon bilder gesehen wo luke einen trägt, und das spielt ja in nem ganz ganz anderem zeit raum 84.61.170.195 11:13, 22. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Ich glaube nicht, dass es da einen Grosshändler gab, der sich auf Jediroben spezialisiert hat. Eventuell haben die Jedi das Zeug selbst her gestellt, aber das ist alles nur Vermutung. Im Neuen Orden wurde dann diese Tradition einfach wieder aufgegriffen. Für einen Schneider dürfte das kein Problem sein, so eine Robe herzustellen. Pandora Diskussion 11:18, 22. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Jedis Irrtümlicherweise wird der Plural von Jedi in vielen Medien als Jedis angegeben, was jedoch falsch ist. (Bei Hinter den Kulissen) Die Beizeichnung Jedis, auch wenn sie vielleicht nicht so schön bzw. ungewohnt klingt, ist doch genauso korrekt, wie das Plural Jedi oder irre ich mich da? Jaina 21:24, 30. Okt. 2008 (CET) :Naja, ob korrekt oder nicht korrekt können wir erst sagen, wenn es im Duden steht, weil die das ja wohl wissen werden^^. Bel Iblis 21:32, 30. Okt. 2008 (CET) ::Naja da es in verschiedenen Quellen so benutzt wird, muss es ja zwangsläufig auch korrekt sein. Halt im Star-Wars-Duden.^^ Jaina 21:38, 30. Okt. 2008 (CET) :::Also Jedis ist falsch! Es gibt nie von einen Nomen zwei Plurale. Gruß--[[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 21:43, 30. Okt. 2008 (CET) ::::Und deswegen würde ich es nicht aus dem Artikel löschen.--[[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 21:45, 30. Okt. 2008 (CET) :::::Allein schon deswegen, dass in den neueren Romane fast ausschließlich Jedi benutzt wird, bin ich für das behalten des Absatzes. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 21:51, 30. Okt. 2008 (CET) ::::::Da stimme ich dir zu! Ich habe noch nie in Film, Buch, Comic oder starwars.com den Namen Jedis gelesen.--[[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 21:58, 30. Okt. 2008 (CET) :::::::Ja, ''Jedis ist einfach falsch und sollte aus allen köpfen gelöscht werden..--23:58, 30. Okt. 2008 (CET) ::::::::Nur weil euch die Bezeichnung nicht gefällt, ist sie nicht falsch. In einigen Quellen werden sie nunmal Jedis genannt, ob es euch passt oder nicht und ich glaube Garm hat das schon gut erklärt, als er sagte um zu wissen, ob es falsch ist, müsste es im Duden stehen. Schließlich in unserer Sprache mittlerweile auch das Plural Pizzas erlaubt, was meiner persönlichen Meinung nach, genauso bekloppt klingt. Das ändert aber nichts daran, dass es jetzt auch korrekt ist. Jaina 15:55, 31. Okt. 2008 (CET) :::::::::Ich sage oft Jedis und trotz dem ist es falsch. --[[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 16:01, 31. Okt. 2008 (CET) ::::::::::Es hat überhaupt keinen Sinn dir das zu erklären, weil du dir meine Beiträge offensichtlich nicht durchließt. Gib mir doch bitte einfach mal einen offizielen Artikel, in dem steht, dass die Bezeichnung falsch ist, dann reden wir weiter. Jaina 16:57, 31. Okt. 2008 (CET) :::::::::::Ich bin nicht dumm. Ich weiß was du meinst und um deine Frage zu beantworten Nein, ich habe keine Quelle in der steht das Jedis falsch ist. --[[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 00:44, 1. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::::::::::Also brauchst du wohl nicht zu behaupten, dass es falsch ist. Das ganze hier erinnert mich an diese tolle Sturmtrupplerdiskussion, also sollten wir es jetzt einfach gut sein lassen. Jaina 12:53, 1. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::::::::::Von mir aus. --[[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 20:17, 1. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::::::::::::Soweit ich weiß, nutzen die Gungans (Naboo) den Ausdruck "Jedisse". Gruß --Simpsons3 22:19, 7. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Jedi/Jedis Ich habe jetzt schon oftmals mitbekommen, dass der plural von jedi unterschiedlich gebildet wird. Meistens kommt Jedi oder Jedis vor. Mich würde jetzt interessieren, welche form richtig ist. danke Kit Fisto19:26, 27. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Der Begriff ''Jedi wird in der Plural-Form nicht verändert: Es ist sowohl der Jedi als auch viele Jedi. Gruß – Andro Disku 19:30, 27. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Genau wie im Femininum; Die Jedi (Singular).--[\_|`´[_/)Nutella(\_`´|_/]] 19:38, 27. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Jedi und Jedis ist gleich richtig, auch wenn letzteres nicht so schön klingt. Jaina 20:16, 27. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::ich hab mehrere bücher, in denen immer von "Jedis" gesprochen wird (z.B.Jedi-Padawan 1-3). auch bei spielen wird das so genannt (Battlefront 2). deswegen hab ich die frage eben gestellt, weil ich der ansicht bin, hier mal einen teil gelesen zu haben, wo stand, dass der plural eben mit "jedi" gebildet wird. naja, nochmal vielen dank für die aufklärung. und ich stimme zu, "die Jedi" hört sich besser an... Kit Fisto 22:23, 6. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::Ja es gibt beide Formen. "Jedis" ist jedoch häufiger durch unwissenheit entstanden und man sollte im allgemeinen bei jedi bleiben auch im plural. Außer es wird der Genitiv verwendet, dann ist natürlich von: "...des Jedis..." die rede.--Yoda41 Admin 08:36, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::Aber "des Jedis" hört sich auch komisch an. "des jedi" find ich macht auch Sinn. Und da es aus dem Englischen kommt "the jedi"... Kit Fisto17:53, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::::Genitiv ist ebenfalls "des Jedi", ja. Hat aber nur sehr wenig mit Englisch zu tun. 21:03, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Ich denke schon, dass das was mit dem englishcen zu tun hat. letztenendes kommt es ja daher und da is der genitiv ja auch nich verändert. das is hier aber nich wichtig. Kit Fisto21:12, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::::::Des Computers? Des Prozessors? Des Terminators? Hat alles nichts mit dem englischen zu tun. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 21:56, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) Jedi oder Jedis Jedi sagt man nur wenn man die art des kämpfers gemeint ist wie z.b die restlichen Jedi des tempels auf corusant können uns nicht helfen. Jedis sagt man wenn Garnison gemeint sind wie z.b die Jedis greifen an. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Meister Skywalker (Diskussion • Beiträge) 12. Jul. 2009) :Immer Jedi, Jedis ist nur als Genitiv zu verwenden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:46, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) 1.Jedi? Hallo, weiß jemand, wer der 1. Jedi war? MfG Dennis 17:37, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Wenns in einer quelle stehen würde, wäre das wohl im artikel. Meine Vermutung: es ist eher ein zusammenschluß von mehreren machtnutzern gewesen. Aber das is meine Vermutung. Kit Fisto 17:39, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Das ist keine Vermutung. Aus der Timeline von The Old Republic lässt sich entnehmen, dass die Macht zeitgleich von vielen Gelehrten, Philosophen und religiösen Wesen "entdeckt" wurde. Später wurde von eben jenen der Jedi-Orden gegründet. Es gab also nicht den ersten, sondern viele erste. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:57, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST) kennt man deren Namen und weiß man was über die?MfG Dennis 21:44, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Nein. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 21:49, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Schade. Ich sag mal, dass hier kann dann auch "geclosed" werden. MfG Dennis 00:02, 20. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Turniere man könnte ja noch etwas bezüglich der jedi-turniere schreiben(siehe "labyrinth des bösen") Mfg, [[Benutzer:Naga Sadow|''Naga Sadow]] ~ [[User Talk:Naga Sadow|Grab auf Korriban]] 21:27, 24. Dez. 2009 (CET)Naga Sadow :oder ''Yoda - Pfad der Dunkelheit, da werden die eigentlich ganz gut erzählt (weiß nicht, wies beim labyrinth steht). Kit Fisto Diskussion 11:11, 25. Dez. 2009 (CET) ich meinte eigentlich pfad der dunkelheit xD steht wirklich viel drinn, könnte ja eigentlich ein eigener artikel werden^^ Mfg, [[Benutzer:Naga Sadow|''Naga Sadow]] ~ [[User Talk:Naga Sadow|Grab auf Korriban]] 11:59, 25. Dez. 2009 (CET)Naga Sadow Orden der Jedi Ich habe gelesen das der Orden der Jedi zeschlagen wurde. Ja zweimal, und beim neuen Orden was kommt danach gibt es danach keine Jedi mehr weil ja die Sith um 137 NSY ja noch leben. Nachkommen Hi! Also ich will nicht pervers erscheinen aber war Bastila die erste Jedi die Abkommen bekam? (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Lord Starkiller (Diskussion | Beiträge) 19:48, 30. Aug. 2010) :In der Anfangszeit des Ordens war es durchaus gegeben, dass Jedi Kinder bekommen konnten. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 19:57, 30. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::echt? also haben mehrere jedi Nachkommen bekommen? übrigens entschuldigung dass ich meinen eintrag nicht signiert hatte, weil ichs eilig hatte. Gruss Lord Starkiller 02. Sep. 2010 18:37 (CEST) Fehler "Ziel Palpatines war es, den Rat der Jedi zu kontrollieren." War es nicht. Ziel war es, Anakin und den Rat gegeneinander auszuspielen, damit Anakin den Eindruck gewinnt, der Rat würde ihn und seine Kräfte nicht anerkennen. Diese Maßnahme diente also dazu, Anakin von den Jedi zu entzweien. Gleichzeitig sollte er natürlich für den Kanzler spionieren, was nichts mit Kontrolle zu tun hat.--84.171.24.238 21:12, 7. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Neutralität des Artikels In der Einleitung des Artikels steht: "Der Jedi-Orden entstand wie die Galaktische Republik ca. 25.000 VSY und ging 19 VSY mit ihr unter als sie von dem Sith-Lord Palpatine zum Galaktischen Imperium umgestaltet und die Jedi zu Staatsfeinden des neuen diktatorischen Regimes erklärt wurden." Unabhängig davon, ob diese Aussage stimmt, finde ich, dass man die Formulierung "diktatorisches Regime" überdenken sollte. Jedipedia ist, so steht es zumindest in den Regel, eine neutrale Informationsplattform zum Thema Star Wars. Diese Formulierung verunglimpft jedoch den Imperator und das Imperium. Dem Leser wird hier gleich in der Einleitung suggeriert, dass das Imperium böse sei, ein Regime, eine Diktatur. Natürlich ist das Imperium eine Diktatur, aber muss man den Leser gleich damit auf die Seite der "verfolgten Jedi" ziehen? Ich würde hier über eine Alternativformulierung nachdenken. --Simpsons3 22:28, 7. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Regime: "Hier ist einerseits jegliche Herrschaftsform gemeint, darüber hinaus aber auch jede soziale Institution, die aus Regeln, Prinzipien, Normen und Entscheidungsprozeduren (Verfahren) besteht." Wikipedia:Regime :Diktatur: Die Diktatur (v. lat. dictatura) ist eine Regierungsform, die sich durch eine einzelne regierende Person, den Diktator (→ Führer), oder eine regierende Gruppe von Personen (z. B. Partei, Militärjunta, Familie) mit unbeschränkter Macht auszeichnet. Wikipedia:Diktatur :Klingt für mich neutral... Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 22:34, 7. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Das war zwar gut belegt, aber dennoch bleibt die Formulierung negativ angeheftet. Könnte man da nicht andere Wörter finden? Oder würde nicht einer der Begriffe reichen? Diktatur oder Regime? Durch die doppelte Nutzung entsteht auch ein doppelt negativer Eindruck, oder meine nur ich das? Simpsons3 22:48, 7. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::Die Formulierung hört sich vielleicht negativ an, das liegt aber nicht an den Wortn, sondern an der realen Geschichte, die damit immer in Verbindung gebracht wird (3.Reich). Daran kann man nix ändern, trotzdem haben, wie Pandora schon sagte, die Wörter eig ne andere Bedeutung als du reininterpretierst. KitDiskussion 22:54, 7. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::Die neutrale Wahrheit kann sich je nach Standpunkt eben auch negativ oder positiv anhören. 23:05, 7. Okt. 2010 (CEST)